User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 4
Thunderbolt photo The photo isnt SM. XY photos isnt right. Uploaded a new file. *I dont wanna do XY..... But i think find a different thunderbolt. XY038 thunderbolt?! Could you restore the previous versions?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:43, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Gamer.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:18, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Pikachu emits electricity S&M needed *For this. I watched SM003 on DXD marathon. I saw Pikachu emiting electricity and Thunderbolting everyone. So. Add a emit electricity image. :Note: This user is a sockpuppet of Redosign. PokémonGamer 06:14, July 17, 2017 (UTC) SM009 I can't find Samson Oak (anime) in SM009 episode. Can you check it out, please? Energy ''X'' 18:19, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply I guess so. But I can't do much about it; the user needs to be checked, and the Staff wants a very good reason for the user check. Energy ''X'' 19:10, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply We should make the images up to the latest version. I do make sure the manga pictures are to the latest arc they appear in, with a reasonable resolution. Same thing for anime, too. Energy ''X'' 23:11, July 15, 2017 (UTC) So I noticed. Either way, the image should be updated to the latest version. Energy ''X'' 23:16, July 15, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. That user should know better than to mess with you. And I was able to undo your talk pages.--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:14, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Back Also Your link isn't loading on my talk page it says it doesn't exist? Anyway i'm back working on Discussion post if you need me let me know thank's...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:33, July 16, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you sir that be the one also amazing thanks for the link look's cool looking, : Anyway i'm moving on with my blog now it's amazing how many pokemon showed up in that movie that Ash has temporared so far. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:21, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply You're welcome. ;) ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 04:15, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Sockpuppet So the user was a vandal. Shame, but I guess it was obvious enough. But I'd rather not make the mistake to block the user that didn't do anything. As for the specials, you are right about that. Though I would've preferred to use Season SP , though those episodes aren't part of a special season. Energy ''X'' 09:24, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Seems that the user has already been blocked by Energy X.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Marowak I really hope to see the new episode of Kiawe's Marowak. Can you provide the website you watch it? Diana Lover (talk) 10:33, July 20, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 10:33, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I just managed to watch it on Youtube just now Diana Lover (talk) 11:23, July 20, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:23, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Notice Yeah, I know that. Have fun while you're away!--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:54, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Reply That was quite a long text. I am surprised you did manage to contact those companies. Anyway, I did notice before how the list of episodes I got before (when I was adding plots to BW episodes) that BW026 episode was actually posted later on. Thought that was just the dub issue, but if it is as you say, then we should change that. As for that BW023 and BW024, I'd prefer to stay them as they are, even if they would ever be released. It is just that we'd have to rename each and every BW episode article after that, summing up to about 100+ pages. It was bad enough to do that with episodes after AG101, and there are still links left that point to the old article names (and, thus, we have still those red links). Finally, about that hover text, go ahead and add them. If there is something I missed reading in the large blocks of text, let me know. Energy ''X'' 12:10, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Shirt Can you translate what the word (or whatever that is) written on Briney's mantle is? Energy ''X'' 23:03, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply Thank you for the follow-up information ^^ And I'm awake all of the time anyway so feel free to send a message like that whenever you need. --Mario101luigi202peach404 00:34, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Moving Thanks for letting me know about the moving and protecting.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:38, July 25, 2017 (UTC) No problem and I am going to block him for ignoring the warnings and continuing adding speculations.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:19, July 26, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: Seems that Energy X has already blocked him for the same reason.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:19, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Since we are doing up to date generation move images, I guess we can also do up to date remastered images. I believe they have better quality than the previous aired episodes.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:53, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Lurantis Can I get Totem Lurantis' images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:52, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Cap words Yeah, that site is more trustworthy, so to speak. I remember that the episode this name was moved on and on, simply because it was named as such on the site. Energy ''X'' 09:44, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Episodes What's this remastered episodes? I noticed this.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:51, July 27, 2017 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aim_to_Be_a_Pok%C3%A9mon_Master.png Images You have some skill with editing images, yes? Can you remove certain logos from images? Energy ''X'' 18:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, it is from a different subject. I edit one of the other Wikis and have managed to obtain some of the images from various sites (a quite hard task to find the mall). However, there are these three images that have those logos, so I was hoping if you could spare some time and edit them out. These are the three images. Chinese logo. Vandal, bottom right corner. Vandal, bottom right corner. Energy ''X'' 19:53, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Wow, you even uploaded them. Thanks! Energy ''X'' 20:21, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Opening and ending songs Yeah, that can be done. It is better to note that it is in the original broadcasts only. About the image, that's fine. The image should match the title and be understandable to the viewer/reader.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:38, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, my bad. I'm sorry if you were really confused about it, should have said it better.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply For the moves, yeah, that is a problem, since most moves aren't even mentioned, which makes it all more difficult to say whether it is an Improvised moves thing or an existing move. The best thing to do is just to sit and wait, I say. As for those genders, we already have things like Diancie being female. I was skeptical at first, but if it is as you say that it is an anime difference from the game, so we could expand onto that. And do people really call others like that? One could say in defense that such people don't spread hate, but the truth, which those sites have lack of. (evil laughter) Energy ''X'' 12:41, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Clemontic Gear Sure, go ahead to change the image name.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:22, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'll leave it to you then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:55, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM038/SM039/SM040 Alright, I trust your translation anyways, so there will be no problem~ About the user, I will keep that user in mind since we have explained it to the user in the summary but I will still leave a messafe behind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:05, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:Type: Null It doesn't really matter if you use the Japanese names in the summary or talk pages, you should use the names you are more comfortable/used with. About the colored font, I have noticed that, you could contact the wikia staff if it is possible. I believe you are mentioned on the Hall of Fame.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:54, August 3, 2017 (UTC) I mostly removed it since there was no source stated n the page, which is needed if the Future Evolution template is added. I didn't watch the episode, so I had no idea if it was said in the episode/preview. Since you stated the source of it, you can re-add the template with the souce.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:50, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Kanji His outfit says 太魚, which means "Big Fish." Basically, this means that his outfit says that he's the master of the fish. I hope this helps ^^ --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:57, August 3, 2017 (UTC) SM041 A new episode title has been revealed and is set to air on September 7th. Here's a link to it: https://plus.google.com/u/0/+WillDinoMaster55WJB/posts/gf92gXPt9ec?cfem=1 DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:21 August 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Name font Alright, I will change that tomorrow since I am on my phone and the Mediawiki pages don't work well on my phone, so I have to be on my computer to change it. Also, I have blocked the user.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:46, August 5, 2017 (UTC) I have changed it but it seems that it doesn't work.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:06, August 6, 2017 (UTC) It should change immediately after you clear your browser's cache (which I did) but it didn't work. Alright, let's see with what they will reply.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:15, August 6, 2017 (UTC) I will keep that in mind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with the production staff issue. We should wait for the images or for when the cast list is posted for the upcoming episode. When there are no official images, it could be easily considered as fake. About the second point you brought up, you're right. It is not a notable for a trivia point.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:15, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Moves should only be added when they are confirmed by the trainers (called out) or having an unique animation. That dub only thing being a hover text is already being used I believe.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:44, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Agreed, it is not a special thing that needs to be mentioned on the page since leaks happen now and then. About the name font, seems it was just a small thing. I guess I have overlooked that small comma, good thing though that they fixed it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:40, August 7, 2017 (UTC) It is better to wait 24 hours before they are deleted, they might upload it first and add them later. If the user, who uploaded the images, requests to have them restored, they can be restored.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:08, August 7, 2017 (UTC) That's fine, it is better to have the official name anyways.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:15, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply The user has been blocked. It is too much that they expect of us to clean up, while they make unnecessary edits, considering they have been warned too many times. For the lyrics, it should be advised to use that tag. Hopefully it won't be too much trouble to add those texts. For those translations, it is hard to say. We are an English Wiki, and making pages for anything that has ties with other languages (besides Japanese) would be too much. I guess that linking to other Wikis in other languages could work, but trouble is, those are, unfortunately, not very-well visited nor built, and they lack a lot of pages. Except for Spanish, but that's another case altogether. So, to answer to the problem, mentioning songs of the other dubs is okay, but linking could be troublesome. Finally, it is as you say about that gender. Although, one should wonder if there are some external (JP) sources we could also use to confirm gender. I do recall some other sites use even magazine scans for certain pieces of data. Maybe it can be applied here? Energy ''X'' 21:46, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :Quite good that the JP are running their Wiki. If we only had the manpower to add those interwiki links for nearly all pages, that'd be great. Well, it is good enough to continue on and add the links. Energy ''X'' 10:21, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, there is no official policy to whether British or American English is used. Probably for the best to pick up American one, then. Though I won't object if people add British style, though it needs to be changed, in such cases. ::For those Italian and Spanish, you are right about that, no point if they are exactly the same as English. Maybe even add them in this fashion: "English, Italian, Spanish: Pokémon's name" ::As for the punctuation, where should it exactly be applied? Energy ''X'' 12:43, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay. Your best bet, at least for the episode lists, is to use Notepad (or something similar) and simply replace the standard characters with those special ones. For the BW098 title, yeah, it does show they wanted a comparison with the dub title, so "Undersea" is a better word, then. Energy ''X'' 13:16, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Eh, best not to complicate stuff and leave it with that "and Beyond" postfix, since it was simply renamed later on. Besides, there's the note that it was named without those words prior to that episode. Energy ''X'' 19:22, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :Noticed that. I couldn't figure out how'd I do that, since you got that special é character. Still, good for you that they updated that. Energy ''X'' 19:34, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply I thought it was just a character that appeared in one episode. Well, regardless, you can upload the other image and place it in the gallery. Energy ''X'' 14:52, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :Well, it is not that much of a big deal, so thumbnail could work, too. Energy ''X'' 15:20, August 8, 2017 (UTC) I see thanks gamer I see thanks gamer, i'll give it a try in the future. Also Paul aka Piyush may inform Energy X about that as well so you notice as such i'll let him take care of it though. '' Nervermind on my behalf & Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:00, August 9, 2017 (UTC)'' New section Of course it is better to have a neutral point of view if it isn't used yet. It is better to refer to all the countries neutrally, so we won't have any issues about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:16, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that can be done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:23, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead and change it. I trust you more than Serebii and Pocketmonsters, so if a translation needs to be changed because it isn't 100% right, feel free to.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:49, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Since she got them from Bulbapedia and didn't check it herself, they need to be removed for now. When there is a source found in the manga itself, they can be added back (with a reference to the source.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:30, August 13, 2017 (UTC) I am not sure either if we should have. Since it is on the offcial Japanese YT account, it is kinda difficult to have it completely covered on an article and will most likely be blank here. Since you said it isn't a thing we usually cover here, I don't think they are that relevant to have.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:45, August 13, 2017 (UTC) A blog post should fine, yeah for those who're interested. If you want to make a blog post for it, go ahead but I do understand if you don't want to make one. It isn't something who should put our focus on.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:23, August 14, 2017 (UTC) That can be done yeah about the narrating previes message. As you said, Ash/Satoshi is almost everytime the one who narrates the preview so it might be a nice trivia to have when another character narrated the preview. Altough I don't know if people want to know about such fact since previews rarely exist in dubs. About your message about the montly change of featured Pokémon, that can be done as well. It is like you said, it has been a while since it has been changed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:10, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yeah, so I noticed. The Revival Herb was named even as "Resurrection Spinach", I just didn't know what kind of berry that was and wrote what they translated as. Energy ''X'' 16:13, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Openings I've changed my mind. I've seen other sites that also add JP openings, even if they are an english site, and we can apply such thing here, too. And songs can be added, yes. Energy ''X'' 11:11, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Reply The guy could've written much more than that. Instead, what would we do with this, even? Energy ''X'' 19:13, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Task If you have the time and will, can you edit out these images and reupload them under the same name? There is that tag on the bottom right corner on most of the images. Trouble is, there are no other images without that tag. Energy ''X'' 19:38, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :That's the thing - there aren't any other sources. Well, maybe the JP scans, but in those are the foreign language, and is not quite suitable. But if you don't want to do this, I understand. Energy ''X'' 20:22, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Anime I am not so certain that could be the case. There's usually expectations from all of us, which are usually turned away. Just saying that those that dub episodes could do something else and announce the second SM season at an earlier episode. At best, we should just wait until such announcement comes. As for the anime, yes, it should be dec-apitalized, to a lower-case letter. We should pay attention to grammar in that aspect. For banned episodes, the category lists all those that didn't appear in the dub, I think. So, maybe "banned" is an inappropriate word; perhaps it is better to write as "Unreleased episodes" or "Undubbed episodes" or something like that. Energy ''X'' 11:45, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :As said, best to wait. I'd prefer not to do something rash, and give out speculative and false info. ::As for the episodes, we do have that Banned episodes article, so we could expand on what episodes have been temporarily banned, or were shown once (like IL018: Beauty and the Beach or IL019: Tentacool & Tentacruel). Energy ''X'' 13:44, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, dub titles should be waited for, even if it could be obvious what their names could be. I'd like to think that the current names we have just symbolize that the episode has been dubbed; SM031 means the dub has not been released yet, but SM031: The Island Whisperer! means that it has been translated. Same thing is currently going in the manga with ORAS arc (recent title is ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10, meaning anything later has yet to be officially released in English). Energy ''X'' 18:08, August 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::As for the table, that could work. Might be best to post one table, list which episode has been not released, if it was released in Japan (or any other country), and the reason why the episode has not been shown. Energy ''X'' 18:11, August 15, 2017 (UTC) That could work out, too, like a tooltip. Energy ''X'' 21:11, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:X Strait Y Scenery and Pose The hover text tooltips to identify which episodes can be done, that will make it easier.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:05, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Will keep it in mind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:25, August 17, 2017 (UTC) The user has been blocked.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:27, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, there needs to be a comfirmation first that there will be a dub season coming of Sun and Moon just in case they decided to not to air it for some really strange reason.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:20, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Reply It has been changed. Energy ''X'' 19:33, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Reply I guess you are right about that, so the user has been permanently blocked. Energy ''X'' 21:06, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, that's all reasonable. After all, it is more appropriate to say that a special episode must be special, in a way that is different from others. Those Christmas specials are just made for Christmas, while others are just made for the end of a series, I guess. But one has to wonder what would happen to episodes like this one, since that one actually aired during the XY season. And yea, that fourth Mega Evolution special is an XY episode as it marks the prelude to XY&Z season. Energy ''X'' 08:09, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yea, PokéVision should be capped. As for those episodes, I guess it is about time that we move them, too. It's just that it is slightly troublesome to "access them"; there aren't as many links around as there are for those other episodes. Besides, it still is on focus on the main characters, in about 20 minutes as any other episode. So go ahead and move them, then. Energy ''X'' 21:17, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Understanding Don't worry. I know how red links are. Thanks for the update.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:04, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, if the official source states it is to be decapped, then let it be like that. As for the Ranger episode, I think we can treat it as a special, since it is basically promo material for the game. Same goes for the special series about Mystery Dungeons, it is a different type of episode. Energy ''X'' 19:29, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yes, moving a lot of pages is a big problem, we still haven't updated all of the links from the move of AG101, so I'd prefer to avoid that. Also, can you take a moment and review this? Energy ''X'' 20:47, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Re:Episode pairs I will figure it out when I am done sorting the episode numbers out. Just wondering, do the two unaired BW episodes need the numbers as well?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:59, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Ah yeah, I forgot about AG101. So that means we have to change the episode number starting from AG101.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:10, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead with changing the order, fix the red links it will leave. I am going to start to sort out the episode numbers starting from AG101.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:36, August 23, 2017 (UTC) I don't think a source is really needed. As long we are using the Hepburn romanizations, it should be fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:42, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that page can be used to track down the sources. I will figure something out to sort the other episodes except for Chronicles on the Special page when I have time again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:12, August 24, 2017 (UTC) I got your message thank you to you & Mk For letting me know about under aged user or user's so you notice i am letting the staff know now about the two under aged user's so you notice thanks. This goes you two as well Mk i still got it reported so yeah thank you for letting me know. Regards two you both...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:23, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply Official is official, so that title should have that "Special" word. As for that Mewtwo special, I don't think we should count it as a movie, more like a special. Since it was a movie, it'd definitively have some promos like other ones. Energy ''X'' 21:22, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Mewtwo Saga I guess it can be split into three parts for the reasons you have stated on my talk page and it shoud have the episode infobox, yeah. Having three parts will make it easier for us for the plot summaries and galleries, not having them cluttered on one page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:37, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Well, if you put it like that, I guess the Mewtwo Returns can be split into three parts. Also, what about The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon? It is a special, too, but is it split in more parts? Energy ''X'' 09:53, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:13, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Page Okay, you can move it, then. Though I'd split it into two parts for Kanto + Orange Islands and Johto. Energy ''X'' 08:31, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:VA sources There should be a source indeed but I think when adding the English VA, the source should be stated in the summary when it is added to the page. When the source is not added, it could be false or copied from Bulbapedia. Just in case regarding Gladion's English VA, I got it from the VA's Twitter.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:01, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Ahah, that's nice that he is able to contact the voice director. As long he states the source, it should be fine here.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:50, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply User blocked. Permanently. Energy ''X'' 11:35, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Misty and Brock's new outfits in the Sun & Moon anime Misty and Brock gain new outfits for their upcoming Sun & Moon anime appearance. I guess their initial appearance on Episode 42 will be their old outfits in the Original series. Misty's eyes are changed from green to aqua while Brock's cargo vest from his original outfit became a denim vest while in his new outfit his black wristband on his left wrist must be his Key Stone for his Steelix. I'll wait to watch the Sun & Moon anime when all episodes are already completed.